The Flower Long Forgotten
by Epically-ME
Summary: Her curiosity of humans landed herself, her home, and her pack into destruction. Now Skye,a young she-wolf, lives in solitude with no recognition of her past. Follow her as she joins a merry band of misfits looking for a place called paradise; and unlocks secrets she never even knew she was keeping.


_**Hello awesome wolf's rain community! I actually decided to get off my ass and re-do my story, considering the other version was.. well...pretty bad.**_

_**Anyhow some things have obviously changed in the story, hopefully for the better :) be sure to review and tell me what you think so far! and as always, if you have any questions ask below :D**_

* * *

The dew laced grass shimmered in the pale moonlight as female wolf pup sat atop the hillside, her dark fur blowing softly in the wind as she watched curiously at the human family far below her.

Her emerald green eyes glistened playfully as she watched a Woman, man and young boy laughing happily together around a fire, their pet barking with excitement along with them.

The pup's mother as well as her pack often warned her about humans, about how they were monsters that could never be trusted. But still, despite the caution of her family; in the cub's eyes they were just interesting creatures filled with wonder and excitement.

She would offend sneak under the cover of the night, and observe as the boy and his dog would play, wishing she could join in among them. _I just wish I could just be closer to them, instead of my boring pack._ Shethought to herself, letting out a heavy sigh.

She truly did love her family, her pack. But they were so sheltered and scared. Only occasionally leaving the safety of the den to find food or search the perimeter to make sure humans didn't stray to close.

"Haha, come on girl!" The boy yelled playfully after his pet as she ran excitedly in circles around the fire.

"Be careful Sweety!" The Woman called, a hint of amusement in her voice. "We don't need you getting yourself hurt!"

Skye smiled at the family's playfulness, her heart conflicting with what her mother had instilled in her. Wolves and humans weren't so different from each other really. They both had families, a mother and father who cared for their young. They both feel worry, love, and pain. Why was it so hard for two species to get along?

The pup took in a deep breath inhaling the cold crisp air, Stray leaves flowing aimlessly around her. She lifted her head, sniffing the air when a sudden scent filled her nostrils. On instinct pup's ears went alert, her fur standing on end as a nearby bush began to rustle. "Who's there?!" she questioned, her voice fierce, letting out a low growl.

"Calm yourself Skye." A female voice answered roughly.

Immediately she began to; her fur lowering as she watched a beautiful black wolf emerged, her pelt almost invisible in the night. "It's just me." The female spoke once more. "What on earth are you even doing up here?"

Skye lowered her head in embarrassment, tucking her tail in submission to her mother. "I'm sorry mother; I didn't recognize your scent-"

"Well perhaps you should have been paying more attention." The mother responded her voice starting to harden.

"Yes well," The she-wolf interrupted, walking closer and licking her child tenderly before turning her attention down the hill. "Perhaps if you were paying more attention." Her eyes immediately narrowed as she stared at them, a low growl rising in her throat. _Such disgusting creatures_ she thought to herself, anger rising within her very soul.

She hated humans with a burning passion; they were the reason why they were on the run, the reason why half of their pack had been wiped out. They were true monsters, carrying destruction with them wherever they went, and yet despite that; her very daughter- the future alpha female was fascinated by them.

"They're not all bad mom." The pup spoke, noticing the grimace on her mother's face. "Why do you hate them so much?"

The female looked down at her young, feeling a mixture of sympathy and anger toward her. Skye was too young to understand what was happening, why things were the way they were. She didn't know that humans were hunting them, killing them, causing them so much pain. All she knew is that her pack was struggling.

"Listen to me closely Skye." The mother said, her voice turning harsh as she desperately tried to reason with her child. "You must never ever go near the humans, they are horrible creatures filled with destruction and hate!"

The pup shrunk back nervously, her ears lowering as she avoided her mother's eyes. She didn't know why her mother hated humans so much. This was the very wolf that raised her, the one that taught her to be caring and gracious. It was just so hard to see her that way, to believe that those laughing, bubbling people could have possibly filled her mother with so much hate.

"I-I'm sorry mother." She answered, digging into the cold earth with the pad of her paws.

"Look at me Skye." The she-wolf continued.

Obediently, the pup looked up, staring sadly into her mother bright green orbs, the glow of the moon seemingly making them even more green than usual.

"Please, you must promise me you won't let your curiosity get the better of you. Promise me you will never have contact with the humans!"

Skye took her attention away from her mother, taking a moment to look down at the human family once more. They were packing up their things, the young boy lying tiredly in the man's arms as they made their way back toward their den, the pet bounding happily after them.

She let out a weary sigh before facing her mother once again. "Yes mother, I promise."

The she-wolf smiled, licking her young affectionately before turning and making her way back toward the thick bush that led back to her pack. "Good girl, now come along, it's time for you to get some rest."

Skye obediently followed her mother, her paws making small imprints in grassy earth as she walked; stopping once more to turn and watch the family as they slowly disappeared into the distance. Little did the mother know that her pup had no intentions of keeping her promise, Nor could she of predicted that her future actions would cause the very destruction of her people…And of Kurios itself.

* * *

**Okay... love it?hate it? let me know ^^ oh and by the way...that family has some major importance in the story...hope you figured out who they are lol **


End file.
